


Twilight Town Welcome

by Damien_Kova



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Roxas introduces Xion to the people of Twilight Town in a very interesting way.
Kudos: 6





	Twilight Town Welcome

Getting able to spend time with Roxas again was something that Xion always looked forward to, even if he never told her what the two were going to do with their day. And today was no different. As he held tightly onto her hand, pulling her out and around through the town, almost putting her on display, he hadn’t said a word about what they were going to do for the day. At least, not until the two made their way to his usual hideout that he had with his other friends in Twilight Town.   
  
“Alright, Xion. Since today is such a special day, I’ll be introducing you to a few people from Twilight Town in a welcoming party. Nothing out of the usual, but I want everyone to get to know you a bit.”   
  
When Xion saw the smile on Roxas’ face when he spoke, it was clear to her that he was telling the truth. That he wanted to show her to those who wanted to meet her, that he wanted to introduce her to people that she might make friends with. He truly had her best interests in his mind and that fact caused her heart to flutter in her chest, a gentle blush coming to her cheeks as she nodded her head. “R-Right!”   
  
In the back of her mind, Xion was worried about messing something up and giving a bad impression of herself to the people that she was going to meet. But she stood strong and smiled all the same as Roxas turned around and walked into his hideout, making sure to take his time so that he could pull Xion along with him. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest when she stepped into the hideout and didn’t see any of Roxas’ normal friends. All she saw were people that she didn’t know, that were all staring at her with a weird look on their faces.

But her desire to not mess things up and introduce herself properly stopped her from being able to notice just what was going on. Even when Roxas smiled and made his way over to the men that were in front of them, chuckling to himself. “R-Roxas?”   
  
“Oh right! I forgot to tell you. Since you already know the main gang, I didn’t think it was right to re-introduce you to them. It’s only fair that you get introduced to the people in town that you haven’t met before, right?”   
  
The realization that she wasn’t going to see any faces that she was familiar with caused Xion to freeze for a moment. It made sense in her mind. He was right, there was no need to introduce her to people that she already knew. But, there was something off about the situation. The fact that he kept things a secret or forgot to tell her, the fact that she didn’t even recognize these men from the trip through town that Roxas dragged her along before getting her, and the fact that they all looked at her in a weird way. All of it combined into a feeling in Xion’s gut that told her something was going to go wrong.

But when she saw Roxas’ bright smile fill his face once again, that feeling in her gut immediately started to fade away. Even as the men in front of her made their way up to her and started to grab at her body. Hands latched onto her modest chest, pinched at her hips, and began unbuttoning her clothes. She didn’t know just what to do, but as she watched Roxas leave, leaving her alone with these men, she could only giggle nervously to herself. She didn’t want to mess things up and give them a bad impression of her, after all.

“So you’re Roxas’ new friend. He’s told everyone a lot about you. Though, he left out a few important details that we need to ask you about.”   
  
“But before we do. We’d like to welcome you here the Twilight Town Way.”   
  
Xion’s mind froze at the mention of the ‘Twilight Town Way’. Just what did that mean? What were these men going to do to her? She didn’t know just Roxas had in mind, or if these men were actually going to do anything to her. But that didn’t stop her from growing more nervous as the small group of men continued to pull at her clothes, slowly and purposefully stripping her naked.

“To start, why don’t you answer a few questions for us, Xion? Like… Are you still a virgin? We know you’re close to Roxas and all, but we need to know.”   
  
“And if you’re not, how far have you gone with the poor lad?”   
  
Hearing the men ask her such a thing only caused Xion’s cheeks to flare a deep shade of red, nervousness and embarrassment coming on the rise while they continued to touch and grab her. She didn’t know how to answer their questions. Especially when one of the men gently held her chin between his thumb and index finger and leaned in close enough for their lips to brush together a few times. He didn’t meet her for a kiss, but the fact that he was as close as he was caused her heart to flutter in her chest and a strange feeling to start to swell in her core. “I… I… I haven’t slept with Rox-”   
  
“Good! Then this is going to be all the more fun for everyone involved!~”   
  
The man that was gently holding onto Xion’s chin finally pulled her into a kiss after he spoke, catching her off guard enough for her to not realize that she was being lowered to the floor until she ended up on her knees. And once she was on her knees, the man’s lips pulled away from hers, causing her to take a deep breath and look around her. However, all she saw was the men around her now just as naked as she was, their cocks in their hands, and one of them stepping close enough to her to grab onto the side of her head.

Before she knew it, the man that was close enough to grab onto her head shoved his cock into Xion’s mouth as if it was nothing new for him and something that was part of the normal. There was no hesitation, no adjustment, and no care as he pushed the first few inches of his cock into her mouth until his tip pressed against the inside of her cheek. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she should let something like this happen. She wondered if she should stop the man from doing this. Xion knew that she was certainly strong enough to throw them all off of her if she wanted.

But, with how easy it was for him to step forward and push his rigid member into her mouth, she couldn’t bring herself to move. The simple thought that this was normal, that this was the way everyone was introduced to the people of Twilight Town, that it was just a casual thing for everyone involved. It made her hesitant to do anything at all. To the point that Xion didn’t even try to fight against him as he adjusted himself and started to rock his hips back and forth, fucking her mouth and throat at his own leisure.

The taste that covered Xion’s tongue was one that she hadn’t experience before, leaving her nervous and confused about if it was supposed to be like this when she finally had a cock in her mouth. Though, as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, grabbing on tighter to either side of her head, she could only bring herself to assume that he was handling things and she just had to sit back and accept it. It was a ‘welcoming party’ in her honor, after all. It would only be rude to make her do something at a party meant for her.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she accepted the dick that started to reach into her throat, causing her to gag and convulse around it for a moment each time it reached deep enough. Though, Xion didn’t struggle against the man, instead grabbing onto his hips to keep herself steady once he started to linger in her throat for a little bit longer. She didn’t know just what to do in a situation like this, but it seemed that she was doing something right as the man picked up the pace of his thrusts once again, slamming himself as far into her throat as he could as quickly as he could. And those around him only seemed to cheer him on as Xion stayed still on her knees.

After a few moments of having him plunge into her throat over and over again, the coughing and gagging that happened when he reached deep enough stopped. She didn’t feel the need to convulse and force him out of her throat, instead accepting and slightly enjoying the feeling of him reaching so deep. Though, maybe that was because of the fact that she instinctively pressed her tongue against the underside of his member as he thrust into her, the flavor of his cock lingering on her mind and on her tastebuds.

Xion’s eyes slowly opened when she felt the man starting to throb and pulse in her mouth, a strange liquid leaking out of the tip of his shaft. It was a sweet flavor that lingered on her tongue and she instinctively swirled her tongue around his tip when she could. But that only pushed the man closer and closer to his orgasm. Something that Xion realized a moment too late when his grip on her head suddenly grew all the tighter and his thrusts grew sporadic.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt him pull back until only the tip remained in her mouth, his cum flooding from his shaft a moment later. Of course, Xion didn’t know just what to do when he came, never having been in this position before. But when she heard a few of the men chanting in the hopes that she would swallow, that seemed to be her only option. Especially once the man that was fucking her pushed his hips forward once again, burying every inch of his shaft into her throat before continuing to unload inside of her.

With the men chanting and a few drops of cum leaking out of the corners of her mouth, Xion started to swallow down the cum that was in her mouth and her throat. She didn’t hesitate and didn’t shy away from the strong and almost disgustingly addictive flavor that rolled from her tongue down into her stomach, leaving her gasping and shuddering when she got it all down. And when the man pulled out of her throat, allowing another rope of his cum to land on her tongue, Xion allowed that rope to linger for a moment as he pulled out of her mouth.

For reasons beyond her current understanding, she wanted the flavor to linger on her tongue and she wanted it to last. Maybe it was because of how the man slapped her cheek with his cock when he pulled out of her. Maybe it was because the taste was that delicious to her. Or maybe it was simply the fact that her mind was already starting to be clouded by lust and excitement. Whatever the reason was, Xion found herself feeling embarrassed and nervous when one of the men suddenly but gently pushed her down onto her back. And that desire to impress and not mess things up came to the back of her mind once again, causing her to open her mouth without swallowing the cum. “W-What’s next? I-I hope that’s not all…”   
  
Unfortunately for her nervous nature, Xion’s question only seemed to excite the men that almost clambered onto her at this point. One of them spread his legs and sat over her face before sliding his cock between her modest breasts, groaning at the warmth and soft feeling of them around his shaft. All while a second one made his way between her legs, shoving the other men out of the way in order to get into this spot. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt the one between her legs gently drag his fingers along her slightly wet slit.

But before she could say anything, Xion felt the man that was straddling her face suddenly grab onto both of her soft mounds, squishing them around his member before rocking his hips back and forth. It was a very strange feeling for the young girl, leaving her moaning quietly as the heat from his shaft seemed to bring her pleasure the more he moved between her breasts. Combine that with the way the other man was teasing her slit with the tip of his shaft, purposefully pressing forward but not penetrating her, and Xion’s body reacted exactly how the men around her wanted it to.

Her nipples became erect, her inner walls ached to be touched, and her pussy started leaking her arousal for all of the men to see. And Xion herself? All she could do was bring a hand to her mouth to bite down on her finger, hoping to keep her whines quiet enough for the men to not hear her. Which only added to the excitement that they felt over being able to welcome a young and cute girl like her to Twilight Town.

Of course, when the man that was between her legs pushed himself forward and finally penetrated her, biting down on her finger didn’t do a thing to stop her. She let go of her finger and screamed out in bliss and pleasure, the feeling of having a thick cock swiftly plunge into her and scratch that itch her inner walls had more than enough to cause her to be vocal with the men. Hot and heavy breaths started to spill from her lips as the two men ravaged her body, one of them enjoying the way her breasts felt around his shaft. While the other enjoyed the way her inner walls twitched and convulsed around his member with each thrust that he made.

Xion didn’t know how to cope with the feeling of pure and utter bliss that coursed through her, these two men doing more than enough to heat her body up and make her crave more of their touch. But she couldn’t bring herself to argue against what they were doing or even speak up against it, too busy enjoying the scent of one man’s balls hovering just out of reach of her tongue. Those hot and heavy breaths that spilled out of her clearly having an effect on him as his balls clenched and reacted with each breath she took.

With each and every that that filled her pussy, Xion felt herself growing more and more used to the feeling these men were filling her with. Maybe it was the fact that they were so eagerly using her body, treating her like she was some kind of toy for them. Maybe it was the fact that Xion didn’t know how to react to a few men suddenly surrounding her and seducing her with such ease. Or maybe it was the simple fact that Roxas had planned this and wanted her to be fucked by all of them. Whatever the reason for Xion’s feeling of embarrassment and nervousness fading away and being replaced with lust and pleasure, she loved the fact that it was happening.

Her lips curled into a gentle smile as the man straddling her face lowered himself down, finally allowing his balls to reach her lips. The moment they were close enough, Xion’s tongue darted out of her mouth and started to immediately lick and tease his heavy sack without a care in the world. The taste that covered her tongue was different than the man that had fucked her throat a moment ago, but it was similar enough that Xion couldn’t bring herself to care that it wasn’t him once again. In fact, somewhere deep inside, she was happy that it was someone new. That just meant she was being introduced to new people and not allowing the same ones to use her over and over.

However, it seemed that her tongue worshipping his sack was all he needed to reach the peak of his pleasure. With the feeling of him throbbing and pulsing between her breasts combined with his sack clenching and convulsing against her lips and her tongue, Xion knew that he was at his limit. But she didn’t expect him to continue thrusting like there was no end in sight for him, unloading on her chest and her thighs. She felt each and every rope of his cum splatter along her body, painting a portion of her skin with his seed while the other man finally reached his peak.

But much to Xion’s surprise, this man didn’t cum inside of her either. He instead pulled out of her pussy and slapped his cock down against her stomach, hard enough to leave a red mark for a few seconds. And a moment after he slapped his cock down, Xion was greeted with the feeling of him unloading on her body as well. His cum soaked into her skin, mixing in with the cum that had painted her a moment ago. But he was lucky enough that some of his spunk splattered against the underside of her breasts, leaving her modest mounds coated in cum when they finally let go of her and started to back away.

A smile came to Xion’s face when she looked up at the men, seeing that all of them were still hard and able to keep going. She wasn’t sure just what was pushing her anymore, but she couldn’t help but drag her tongue along her lips as she watched another one step closer to her, prompting her to open her mouth for him.   
  
*******************************************************   
  
Xion wasn’t sure how long it had been since she had last gotten a chance to see Roxas. It must’ve been at least a few hours with how much sweat and cum dripped off of her body while she was being fucked once again. On her stomach with her modest breasts pressed against one of the men’s chests while he filled her cunt. In front of her was another one of the men, his cock buried in her throat. It stuffed her wonderfully, leaving her almost completely and utterly silent as the men behind her fucked her asshole.

All three of the men moved in a similar but very slightly different rhythm. It had no pace or meaning behind it, almost as if the three men were just fucking her at their own speed and desires. However, something about that worked for Xion, bringing her far more pleasure than if only one of them were fucking her. Maybe it was the fact that they were filling every hole she had, using her fully like she was a toy. Maybe it was because of the way they thrust into her, one of them leaving her hole practically empty before plunging back in while the others moved about half of his shaft or two-thirds of it before forcing their way into her once again.

Whatever the reason actually was, Xion was more than happy to be in the position that she was in. Having three men that she could consider friends of hers fucking her like this while Roxas did god knows what. It was enough to make her inner and anal walls tighten around the dicks that were buried inside of her as the pleasure coursed through her. Xion felt her body stiffen and tense up as the three men drove her closer and closer to an orgasm, making her shiver and squirm in their grip.

Luckily, all of them had a firm hold on her body, preventing her from being able to slip out of their grip and off of their cocks. And when the one who had his dick in her mouth pulled back, nothing but pure and blissful moans started to spill from Xion’s lips. It seemed that none of them wanted that to stop, the man who was just abusing her throat simply slapping his cock down against her face and starting to grind against her. And with just how he moved, the scent of his shaft and the heat that radiated off of him started to become engrained in Xion’s mind, the bliss that she felt only amplifying even more.

At least, it did right up until the three men came. Without any warning, any sign that they were going to cum, and any indication on if they were going to pull out of her or not, Xion felt the two men in her ass and pussy suddenly unload inside of her. With her mouth free, loud and shameless moans began leaving her. Rope after rope of their thick, hot, and potent seed flooded into her holes, filling her womb and painting her anal walls white with their cum. All while the third man was busy stroking himself off in front of her face.

As the two men still buried inside of her finished cumming, Xion was greeted with the sight of one of the men stroking himself in front of her. And she didn’t hesitate to open her mouth and look upward into his eyes. Her cunt tightened around the shaft that was inside of her, excitement and need rushing through her as she waited for this final man to cum. If he could just cover her tongue, it would push her over the edge and into her orgasm.

Fortunately for Xion, that’s exactly what he did. With a low grunt leaving him as his only warning, he pointing his cock toward her mouth and happily came on her tongue and her soft lips. And she was more than happy to stick her tongue out and do her best to lick up the few drops of cum that leaked out of his member and dripped toward the ground. And once he was finished cumming? Xion eagerly pulled her tongue back into her mouth and swallowed down the load that had just been given to her, her inner walls clamping down like a vice around the cock inside of her as she came from the flavor on her tongue.

*********************************************************

Before she knew it, Xion found herself with her face to the ground and her cute and shapely rear end as high in the air as she stayed on her knees. The three men that had fucked her numerous times were now sitting around her head, two of them eagerly rocking their hips back and forth into her hands while another had his hand and his cock tangled in her dark locks. At this point, with how clouded and lustful her thoughts were, Xion couldn’t bother to tell the man not to masturbate using her hair. She really couldn’t bring herself to care in the slightest. Not with how good these three have made her feel.

Of course, she was happy to stroke the two shafts that were in her hands. Feeling them throb and pulse against her fingers made her wish she could turn her head and start sucking on them one by one. The way they smelled, the way they felt inside of her, and the way they tasted against her tongue. Xion was familiar with all of it for all three men at this point, but there was something special about this position that she couldn’t help but love as they admired her cute ass.

Maybe it was simply the fact that she got to show off her body while they masturbated using her body. Maybe it was the fact that they reached out and played with her cute little rear end while using her body as a toy for their pleasure. Or maybe it was the simple fact that Xion had been fucked so well that she didn’t care what these men did with her, as long as their cocks were hard and within reach of her. Her lips curled into a smile as she thought about the three of them finding her in town while she’s roaming with Roxas before they dragged her away to fuck her in an alley.

Of course, Roxas would know what was going on. He’s the one who introduced them, after all. It’d only be strange if he didn’t know. Though, in the back of her mind, Xion knew that she would want Roxas to be involved somehow. Whether he watched her get fucked by these men or he stayed guard to make sure no one saw them using her like a living sex doll. Whatever way Roxas would be involved, she knew that she would love it. Especially if--   
  
Before Xion could finish her thought, all three of the men grunted loud enough to pull her back into reality. And it was just in time for her to feel them throb one more time before blowing their loads all over her body. The man that was using her hair to masturbate came all over the back of her head as well as the back of her neck, painting her dark locks white with his seed. All while the other two men were more than happy to pull themselves back and point their cocks at her back and her rear end.

In less than a moment, Xion felt them both cum on her body. Rope after rope of thick and hot cum splattered along her cute rear end and her bare back. She relished in the heat that soaked into her skin, loving the way it dripped down her body and left certain parts of her ass cheeks chilly for a moment. Though, it caught her off guard when the man that was fucking her hair pulled himself back and suddenly came on her face, a few more ropes of his cum splattering along her cheeks and over her left eye.

It left her dazed for a moment, unable to notice when one of the men found himself a seat just to her right. However, once the world around her started to come back around her, Xion felt one of the men grab onto her arm. And a sharp and excited gasp left her as she was pulled into the seated man’s lap, his cock immediately pressing against the entrance to her pussy but refusing to penetrate her just yet. In the heat of the moment, Xion wondered just what was stopping him from plunging inside of her and taking her right then and there. Right up until the moment she felt his fingers suddenly hook into her mouth and his voice ring in her ears.   
  
“I know you want it, Xion. Why don’t you be a good girl and beg for it?~”

“P-Please… You’ve already fucked me so much… You’ve… You’ve likely even gotten me pregnant. But… But, please! Don’t stop!” A sharp gasp left Xion when she felt the man holding her in his lap suddenly pull her down and onto his cock. The feeling of each and every inch of his member plunging into her cunt, stretching her inner walls once again, was more than enough for Xion to let out a loud, blissful, and shameless moan. And the fact that she was suddenly grabbed once again and pulled forward a moment later didn’t phase Xion as another cock was swiftly thrust into her mouth.

Almost immediately, she felt her mind completely shut off from the pleasure of being filled like this. After being fucked as much as she was for as long as she was, she wasn’t able to think of anything else that she wanted to do right now. Not even Roxas was good enough to be on her mind while she was being fucked like this. And maybe it was the fact that he left her to be fucked by these men while he went off to actually spend time away from her. Or maybe it was the fact that these men had learned just how her body reacted to their touch and took advantage of that.

Whatever the actual reason was, Xion couldn’t think of it. Especially when her tongue was busy darting and licking around the cock that filled her throat. She started to gag around the member as it reached deep into her throat, her inner walls tightening like a vice around the dick that thrust in and out of her pussy over and over again. However, much to her surprise, Xion was able to see two men making their way to either side of her, another man having joined the fun at some point when she wasn’t paying attention. Though, she was perfectly fine with this as she tilted her head ever so slightly in both directions one by one. Xion was able to see the men masturbating to the sight of her getting fucked from both ends.

It lit her up inside that four men who she hadn’t met until today were able to make her feel so warm and welcome inside. Especially when neither of them were Roxas’ friends. The fact that Roxas knew these men and knew what was going to happen had flashed through Xion’s mind when the fun got started. But now? When she was bouncing up and down in a man’s lap while her throat was abuse by another? She couldn’t care about the fact that they didn’t know each other. In fact, that was a good thing in Xion’s mind. It meant that they could fuck her all they wanted without hurting anyone’s feelings.

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest when she felt the pleasure that coursed through her suddenly spike, a strange heat filling her cunt and pumping into her womb. It took a moment for her lust-addled mind to realize that it was one of the men suddenly cumming inside of her. And then the pleasure that she felt spiked once again, reaching new heights that it hadn’t reached at all so far. Xion’s lips curled into a bright smile as she felt the dick that was in her mouth suddenly pull back and slap down against her face, allowing her to finally take a deep and much-needed breath. A breath that was filled with the heavy and pungent taste and musk coming from the cock she was just choking on.

But Xion couldn’t find it in her to be upset about that. Not when he almost immediately came on her face when she took her deep breath. Rope after rope of his cum splattered along her face and onto her lips, dripping down onto the floor underneath them and onto her breasts as she started to straighten herself out. However, what really pushed Xion into an orgasm wasn’t the fact that her womb was now full of cum. Or the fact that her face was being painted with cum.

It was the look of joy that these men wore as the remaining two quickly and eagerly came all over her body. Each and every drop of their seed coating her stomach, her breasts, and her thighs was another reason for Xion’s bliss to reach a new peak. A peak that caused her inner walls to clamp down like a vice around the dick that was still buried inside of her snatch, leaving her groaning and moaning as the man unloaded into her once again.

Her breath hitched in her throat when he suddenly brought one of his hands to her mouth, his index and middle finger spreading along her lips to wipe up the cum that still coated them. Right before he pushed those now cum-coated fingers into her mouth, causing her to quickly and eagerly lick and suck those fingers clean of the cum that was on her skin. It didn’t take more than a moment for her to taste the cum that was no on her tongue, closing her mouth and pulling her head back in order to fully suck those fingers clean.

When Xion opened her mouth a moment later, showing that she had swallowed down that cum, it seemed that the men around her were far from done with her. And that was wonderful in Xion’s mind, her body starting to tingle in excitement and bliss as they reached for her and grabbed onto her once again. She didn’t know just how they were going to fuck her until Roxas came back, but Xion couldn’t help but hope that he didn’t come back for a very long time. Maybe for a few more days at the earliest.

***************************************************

Unfortunately, Roxas came back much sooner than Xion was hoping he would. She wanted to see him and wanted to show him the friends that she had made. But when he came back, she was in the middle of being fucked once again while she was on her back. Her head was on the arm of a couch, allowing her to look Roxas in the eyes while she gargled one of the men’s cum, savoring every drop of it while the final man plunged into her over and over again.

It was clear that she was enjoying herself from just a single glance. Xion was covered in cum from head to toe, her breasts were coated a distinctive shade of white, her pussy was leaking cum while the man was fucking her, her eyes were glazed over but kept a lustful look in them, and when she swallowed down the cum that was in her mouth, Xion let out a cute and blissful burp. And the smile that graced her lips afterward was one of pure and utter bliss. Almost like the entire day was one she would never forget where every little detail remained in her mind forever.

“Looks like you had a very warm welcome, Xion.” He couldn’t help but smile at the blissful look that was on her face, enjoying the fact that she was naked and didn’t have a care in the world right now. Maybe on some level, he was jealous that he couldn’t have been the one to fuck her into this blissful mess that she was now. But, in the back of her mind, he knew that introducing her to a few people of Twilight Town like this was the way do to things. Especially with just how many people there were.

Xion’s heart skipped a beat in her chest when she heard Roxas’ voice. It didn’t drag her fully back into reality, but enough for her to understand that he was watching her and wasn’t going to look away while she was being fucked. Her breath hitched in her throat when the man that was currently fucking her suddenly came inside of her once again. And, of course, Xion reached her peak and came right along with the man. Her inner walls clamped down like a vice around his shaft while he unloaded inside of her.

However, instead of thanking him for cumming inside of her like he had already, the smile on Xion’s lips grew. She wrapped her arms around the man’s neck and pulled him into a loving and desperate kiss, eyes locked on Roxas’ as she eagerly made out with the man. Slowly, she pulled away from his lips, enjoying the feeling of his cock throbbing inside of her once again. “Next time I see you, I should be carrying your child, Sir.~”   
  
“Sounds like you had a lot of fun. But that was only a few of the people of Twilight Town. You’ve still got to introduce yourself to the entire town.”


End file.
